bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lhikan
"The Toa Inika Found A Way To Bring Him To Life" Would somebody mind putting what that way actualy was? I'd do it but Idon't have the book. --[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 02:32, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :I think it's mentioned in the last paragraph under the "Legacy" section. --JDitto 00:07, 17 May 2007 (UTC) I don't think that the main picture in the infobox of an article should be from a movie. They look weird and Un-Bionicle-ish. [[User:Mighty Me|''Mi''ghty]] [[User Talk:Mighty Me|''Me]] 03:40, 14 May 2008 (UTC) I agree. Brendan 18:29, 21 August 2008 (UTC) The European Puppet I just had a thought, couldnt that be Lhii the lava surfer?Legodude760 :Well, what is "The European Puppet"? [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:01, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::A promo set in Europe - I don't remember what it came in. Like "Good Guy" and "Bad Guy," if you've heard of either of them. It was a red Turaga with Lhikan's mask on it (and it was quite poorly made.) -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:10, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Picture Wa blam! Check it out Turaga and Toa alike! Found him on Ebay. LEGO - BIONICLE 7216 - Gold Good Guy - Turaga Lhikan | eBay Turaga Lhikan in set form. Now we have a picture!Blahmarrow 00:03, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Head image Shouldn't the head image of Lhikan be him in Turaga form? I personally like the toa better, but his most recent state was as a Turaga, although I don't know if he was revived as a Turaga by the Red Star. 'Nimrod X' If you want to place a pic of him as Turaga, that's is fine by me (unless you want to ask MG about this). Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 06:22, January 17, 2013 (UTC) If nobody objects, I'd definately rather keep the toa image up there. 'Nimrod X''' Yes I totaly agree Ivjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. (talk) 03:37, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Mistake It says Lhikan is alive in the info section. Its not a mistake as he had been revived, but stuck on the Red Star. This was confirmed by Greg F. about four months ago. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 04:44, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Noble/Great Hau It says that Lhikan is currently wearing a Great Hau, but we do not know that he was revived as a Toa. He most likely got revived on the Red Star as a Turaga with a Noble Hau. However, the last time we saw him, he wasn't wearing any mask, so it is possible that he also got revived without a mask. We can't know for sure what form he is in the star, so we can't be sure what mask he is wearing. I think we should put his Kanohi as "Unknown". 17:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, we can't unless Greg F. say so (as he is the one who revealed that the Red Star plot thing). Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 03:24, June 13, 2013 (UTC)